A Date
by Supernatural-Agent
Summary: Hii, this is my first fanfic so please be lenient... Its just about a date b/w Luce and Daniel. Set in 'Torment' before the thanksgiving dinner.


"Miles I can't, I can't, please..." I pleaded but to no avail. Miles was indeed going to kiss me. I couldn't help but think how his lips would feel but then again, I can not hurt Daniel like that. I wouldn't. He is the only one I love. The second our lips touched, I woke up, startled. Did Miles hold an important position in my heart? Of course he did, he is my friend. But is he more than a friend? My mind was flooded with these strange thoughts.

Without wasting time, I jumped out of my bed and was about to go to the washroom when I saw Daniel standing in front of me, leaning on the wall, arms folded. He had an amused expression, weird for a boyfriend who just heard his girlfriend say another guy's name in her sleep.

"Umm, I was just..." I said interrupted by Shelby's snoring. Shelby snored so loudly that talking in hushed tone became hard.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear much. I guess I should give you your human time. You meet me in Roland's room, okay?" Daniel raised his eyebrows.

Human time? Seriously? When I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized what he meant. I looked like a wreck. My hair was messed up and my mascara which I had applied yesterday had spread onto my cheeks.

"So?" Daniel said.

"Hmm okay." But why in Roland Sparks' room? I thought. Just as Daniel was about to go, he stood near the door and said

"By the way, please wear the clothes I brought for you. You will find them in the dressing room." (Smiled)

WTH? Daniel came to meet me at 3 in the morning with a dress? He is probably up to something. I cleaned up quickly but when I got in the dressing room to wear the dress he bought for me, I was astonished. The dress was of black color, strapless and it was disturbingly short. It didn't even cover my knees. I was just glad that my hair had grown and were long enough to cover my back. I did not want to prolong the moment due to which I wore that dress, even if I felt a little uncomfortable. I looked like a slut when I stared at myself in the mirror. A gorgeous slut. HA HA.

I was in the hallway and kinda freaked out. I just wished nobody would be awake at this time. I knocked thrice but Daniel didn't open the door. The door was open. Taking this opportunity I slipped inside and closed the door. I peeked in the room to be sure that there was no one here except Daniel and me. Well, Daniel was certainly not here. Surprisingly, there was a balcony in Roland's room and as I approached it, somebody whispered my name in my ear. The warm breath paralyzed all my senses. That voice, I could recognize anywhere. _Daniel._

I did not turn around to meet his gaze but then I realized that this room was decorated. With many, dozens, heaps of peonies. There was no light, just many candles. The ambience was so breathtaking that I had the urge to instantly kiss Daniel and hug him.

"So how come Roland let you borrow his room?" I smirked. As I turned around, I could not decipher Daniel's expression at all. First shock, then disappointment and then the deadliest of all. Daniel Grigory had an expression of lust. For her. Unconsciously her hands cover her exposed skin.

"Ah, um, Roland thought that it would be okay for me to spend time with you. Like a proper date." Daniel's eyes were fixed on her. Like a hungry gaze. He was clearly yearning for her.

"Hmm... Soo?" This is awkward. He looks so amazing. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt and blue jeans.

"You know Roland was..." I said

"You know what?" he raised his eyebrow and grabbed my hand.

"Let's just forget about everyone for tonight. It's just you and me, Luce." He said and then instantly pulled me into his arms. He placed his other hand on my waist.

"Theres no music, you know?" I smiled. He then grasped my other hand and placed it on his shoulder. I cringed at the fact of us being so close.

"Well, that can be arranged." He smirked and swung me.

Abruptly soft music, I guess Debussy started playing. We kept dancing for a few minutes without any words exchanged.

"Why did u wear this?" Daniel asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You told me to wear this... Oh No. This isn't the dress you brought for me, is it?" I asked, embarrassed suddenly. Shelby! arghh

"Hmm, nope. But it would be rude not to appreciate what the exquisite business this piece has done." Daniel said, smiling.

"What?"

"I mean to say that, umm, you look extremely sexy in that dress." Daniel smirked which immediately caused me to blush.

"Aww, haha.. You look so cute when you blush." Daniel said hugging me close to his chest.

With Daniel so close to me, I was feeling confident again. I kissed him full on lips. He was reluctant at first but then gave in. This was the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. I then started planting kisses on his neck. Suddenly Daniel cupped my cheeks and brought my face towards his. He was kissing my whole face. When he came back to my mouth, he became fierce and then I realized that I was being lifted. He picked me up, not breaking the kiss and then I urgently, without any delay placed my legs on his waist. This would have been awkward with my dress so short but at the moment I didn't give a damn. I grabbed his hair as I started kissing his inner neck. His hands were caressing each and every curve in my body. This was the first time he got intimate with me. At least like this.

"Daniel " I moaned. I shouldn't have done that. Because Daniel stopped kissing me immediately. He then settled his forehead on mine. We were nearly touching.

"Luce. I can't do this." He sighed. It looked like he was forced to stop.

"Why?" I said, disappointed.

"Because now's not the right time. I still don't understand anything about the loopholes in this curse..." he moved himself towards the balcony.

"As much as I hate to say this, your right. I can't risk my future with you. I not only want you but more then that, I need you in each and every second of my life." I hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek.

Daniel groaned and turned around, grasping my hands in his.

"You are not making this easy for me. You have no idea how badly I want you right now, Lucinda Price." He kissed my hands and breathed in my scent. Wow, he sounds sexier when he says my full name.

"Hmm." I retrieved my hands from his and hung them on his neck, kissing his nose.

"And yes, you should be aware not to wear this dress in front of anyone." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Jealous, huh?" I asked

"Nopee" he put his hands on my waist. "Just pitying those who can't have you." He smiled his most beautiful smile, which took my breath away.

"Umhmm... So what do you wanna do? Wait! I could bake a cake for you. I just learned the recipe yesterday. There is a kitchen here, right?" I enquired

I quickly changed into Roland's shirt. Longer than the dress but still short. When I was mixing the eggs and milk together, Daniel came and started doing the same. This was the warmest feeling I had ever experienced since I joined Shoreline except when once with Miles and Shelby, I had partied at the beach.

"Let's play 10 questions!" I said eagerly

"What's that?" He asked with an expression that clearly said 'What the Hell is that?'

"Umm, quite easy. I ask a question, u answer truthfully and vice versa." I said flatly

"Ah okayy. First me! Favorite color?" He asked enthusiastically

"Violet" just like his eyes, I thought. "Yours?"

"None, like them all" he smiled

"Your favorite singer/band?" I asked

"I like Boyce Avenue and Debussy..." He gave a crooked smile. "Who's your favorite actor?" he eyed me suspiciously

"I lovee...I mean I really like Josh Duhamel and Ian Somerhalder... I guess they're okayyy... whatever..." I blabbered

"You mean to say, "I love them, they're sooo hot!" rite? He teased.

"Haha your sooo rite! They are quite sexy, aren't they?" I rolled my eyes. I guess he took that seriously because then he said nothing. Probably just teasing me.

"Hey, you never told me why you were amused when I woke up?" I asked curiously breaking the ice

"Ahan! Don't mind but I find his 'love' for you very adolescent. It was cute." He laughed

"You really think he loves me?" I said

"It doesn't matter, to be very honest. What we have, nobody can even think of it. Right?" He asked me. I tried to act like I was in deep thinking and disagreeing with him. He seemed to get jealous and started asking what I feel about Miles.

"Hahaha... I was joking Daniel! Hehe. The look on your face..." I giggled

"Yeah whatever. So how is Shelby doing these days?" He replied.

"She's been quite lazy lately... This dress is probably hers... I wonder why she would buy such clothes."

"Well, I guess it would look good on her...?" He raised an eyebrow. I couldn't believe that I got jealous because Daniel complimented Shelby. My mind understood his motive but my face was doing its own thing, pouting.

"I was kidding, Luce. Ha Ha" He laughed but as soon as I threw a whole bowl of flour on him, he got pissed.

"I'm so getting back at you!" He shouted as I ran from him. He caught me by my hand and then held my waist, hugging me so that the flour on his shirt eventually came onto my body.

In the morning when I woke up I felt yuck. I was covered in flour and my hair had wool from the pillow fight at night. I was still in Roland's bedroom which came as I shock to me. I soon realized that Daniel, still covered in flour was lying on my stomach. I blushed because of my inappropriate clothing and position. He looked so beautiful while asleep. I slowly ran my fingers through his soft silky hair. They had grown. I could see the scar on his right shoulder. I kissed it. I loved being under his protective wings. I started placing small kisses from his neck to his jaw line. When I finally found his lips I was surprised by his purring. "_Luce_". I was so indulged in the moment that I kissed him hard on the lips without reminding myself that he was asleep.

"Good Morning, to you too" He moaned in between kisses.

"I love you. I had an amazing time. Best night of my life" I said and hugged him

"I love you too" Daniel said as he pulled the cover on us and started kissing me more passionately.


End file.
